New Generations
by BillNyeTheScienceGuy24
Summary: Hailstorm rebelled against Peril and now Peril is threatening to kill. Hailstorm turns to Moonshade protect her family, but he has a family of his own. I don't have much to say about this except it's better than the last one. Enjoy!


The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Two;

New Generations

By:Jacob Baum(Moonshade)

Dedicated to: My Friends

Ariel Ulrich(Burweed), Clayton Hahnlen(Bromeliad), Madison Harlow(Hailstorm), and Victoria Radcliffe(Wavepool)

Chapter 1- Hailstorm

I watched my egg intently as Twister ran restlessly around me. "Twins." He said, "Two kids already." I glared at him.

He's so brave and handsome. I can't believe he's so fidgety. I thought. The egg moved and I looked at it. A head popped out of the egg. Her eyes glowed bright blue. She then fully popped out of the egg. The hay singed below her. Smoke emitted from her scales. "Too much fire. I love her anyway. I'll call you Flare." I said. Twister walked over and stared at his daughter. She stepped on a piece of hay, engorging it in flames. I smiled. I looked inside the egg. A small dragon lay asleep. I picked her up. "I'll call you… Spark." She coughed up a little spark. Twister took her from my arms.

"I love them." He said.

"I love you." I told him. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Let's see the kids." Peril shouted. She looked at slumbering Spark. Her head turned to Flare. Flare stepped on another piece of hay. The hey lit on fire. I laughed. "Oh no. My dear, you have to choose one to kill." I looked at her with shock and terror. "I'll be back tomorrow. You will have made your choice by then I hope. Goodbye." She said as she left. I turned to Twister. He looked back.

"Let's get out of here. Let's go to the cave with Moonshade and Wavepool. They'll be safe there ." He said. I nodded. We turned to the door. Two Skywing guards stood at attention. Twister pointed to himself. I nodded as he walked behind one guard. Before the guard could attack him, Twister broke his neck. The other guard threw his spear. Before the spear could hit Twister, he caught it and threw it back at the guard. It hit the guard's neck. Blood spurted from the wound. I picked up the broken egg shell and scooped up Flare. I grabbed Spark and flew to the mountains. The sound of roaring dragons echoed behind me.

Chapter 2- Moonshade

I sprawled back to Wavepool. "Is it time yet?" I asked.

"No. That's the third time you've asked. Now find something else to do, you squirrel." She giggled. I stared at the purple egg.

"How can I? I'm going to be a father." I complained. She laughed and pushed me away. I stood outside the cave.

"Moonshade! Come here!" She said. I jolted into the cave. I stood next to Wavepool and looked at the nest. Wavepool rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her. Suddenly, the egg started to move. We heard scratch and another scratch and the top of the egg lifted up. Out popped a small Nightwing head, except that it was deep purple. He had bioluminescent scales on his snout and covering his body. He jumped out of the egg. He had gills lining the side of his neck. His wings went from deep purple on the top and faded to black at the bottom. His wings were adorned with sparkling silver scales. Wavepool's lip trembled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's so beautiful." She cried. I hugged her and patted her head.

"I told you. I knew you would love him." I said. I let go of her and picked up my son. "What should we call him?"

"How about… Twilight?" She suggested.

"I love it. I, also, love him and you." I said to her. "Twilight." I said, "My little boy." Wavepool laid her head on my shoulder. I gave Twilight to her. She rocked him gently. What resembled a smile slid across his face.

"MOONSHADE!" A voice yelled.

"It's Hailstorm and Twister. It sounds like they're in trouble." I said. I dashed out to her. "Could you be quiet! My son's trying to sleep here!" I whispered loudly.

"Sorry. It's just… look!" She whispered. Peril and an army of Skywings were flying down.

"Get inside." I whispered. Twister, Hailstorm, and two baby dragons ran inside. I rolled a giant stone in front of the door. "It locks from the inside. This was for emergencies only." Roars burst in from the outside. "Have fun getting in." I whispered.

A.N.- The next chapter is 3 years later. By this time people forgot about the door. Every now and then people come by. The kids grew up.

Chapter 3- Moonshade

Wavepool stood next to me. Next to her was Twister and Hailstorm. We stood in the dining room and watched the kids as they played. Every now and then Twilight and Flare would lock eyes. Flare sat in a corner with a singed patch of grass encircling her. Spark and Twilight were rolling in the grass and laughing. Twilight stood up. He stared at Flare. I eyed Hailstorm. She looked back. "Dad?" Twilight asked.

"What is it, son?" I asked back. My heart leaped at the word "son".

"What is that feeling? The feeling I get when I look at Flare?" He asked. I smiled and looked at Hailstorm. She nodded.

"You're in love, son." I said.

"Love?" He asked.

"You know like Mom and I." I said.

"Am I old enough? I mean you guys are old." He said.

"We're only eleven and there are dragons that are hundreds of years old outside the cave. Plus, I fell in love with your mother the time I was around your age." I said.

"Eight years, wow, you are old!" Twilight said.

"Ok let's stop talking about me and Mom, all I wanted to say was, go get 'em tiger." I said. He smiled and walked over to Flare. I walked over to Wavepool. "I remember when we were like that." I said. She smiled and I kissed her. Hailstorm walked over to me.

"He's a good kid." Hailstorm said

"So is yours." I said.

"Ha. That one. She's the fiery one. Spark on the other talon." Hailstorm chuckled. Spark sat next to her mother. Twister sat next to his daughter. Twilight reached his wing out over Flare.

"TWILIGHT!! NO!!" I screamed. Over my shoulder, Hailstorm glared at me. "Sorry." I mouthed. Twilight ran over to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't she'll burn you." I warned.

"I don't mind, and plus, if she does burn me, I'll heal. If I catch on fire. I can stop, drop, and roll, Common knowledge." He said. I scowled.

"I hate it when my kids prove me wrong." I said.

"I'm three years old, Dad, learn to loosen the slacks a bit." He argued.

"Do they ever do that to you?" I asked Hailstorm.

"All the time," She answered, "Especially that one." She pointed to Flare. Twilight reached his wing out to Flare. Wavepool put her forehead on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and winced. After a few seconds, no one screamed. I looked back. Twilight rested his wing on Flare. She stared ahead as he stared her.

"How are you doing that?" Flare asked him.

"I don't know." He said. She smiled slightly and put her head on his shoulder. Spark glared at her sister. She murmured under her breath. Wavepool still had her face in my shoulder.

"You know that he's fine, right?" I asked.

"I know." She said.

"They're cute together." I said. Spark winced.

"I know." She said.

"I remember when we were like that." I said.

"Eight years ago." She said. I nodded. "Were we that cute?"

"Yeah." Hailstorm butted in. Spark yawned.

"What time is it?" Twister asked. We walked to the study room and looked up at the small hole in the top. The night sky loomed above us. "I'm going to put Spark to bed. She's tired." Twister said, "Flare, you coming?" She didn't reply, instead she talked to Twilight. "I guess not, then." The wind howled through the hole in the roof. It blew the Christmas decorations. A piece of mistletoe tied in a string fell from the shelf.

"Christmas is so close I can smell the mistletoe I won't be kissed under." Hailstorm complained. Twister walked over to her.

"Maybe." He said. He looped his tail through the string, lifted it above their heads and kissed her. Twilight stared at Twister and Hailstorm and Flare hid behind his wing.

"Don't even think about it, son. You're too young to do that." I scolded.

"But it's a sign of affection… or what you call love." He complained.

"Don't do it, end of story!" I said raising my voice. He cowered. "I don't like scolding you. I'm sorry, but you're not winning this time."

"Ok." He complained. "I'm going to bed."

"I'm coming with you." Flare insisted.

"Actually, we're all coming." Twister said, while holding a sleeping Spark. We walked to the sleepingquarters. I laid down with Wavepool.

"Can I lay with you, please?" Twilight asked.

"Ok." I said. He laid down between us. I kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my beautiful baby boy." I said. I kissed Wavepool's forehead. "I love you, beautiful." She smiled. We fell asleep.

Chapter 4- Twilight

I woke up. My dad was still asleep behind me. My mom was awake. She grumbled half asleep. "Twilight, what are you doing awake?" She asked.

"I just woke up." I said.

"Are you sure it wasn't your father's snoring?" She laughed.

"Come on, Mom, we both know that you're the one who snores." I said. We both laughed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too. Now get some sleep. I went to the study room and it's still dark." She said.

"I'll try, and if Dad wakes up, tell him I love him." I said. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, my mom stood next to the bed. My dad stood next to her. "I love you, too." My dad said to me. I smiled at Mom. She smiled back. "Wavepool, have I ever told you how handsome Twilight is."

"Dad, stop pulling the talking-yet-not-talking-to-you card. It's not funny." I complained.

"No, Moonshade, you have not told me how handsome Twilight is." Mom said ignoring me. I laughed.

"Well, he's, by far, the best son a father could ever have." Dad said.

"Really, Dad, that's how you feel? I love you so much." I said, jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey! That's my line!" Mom complained. I laughed and extended a wing to let her join the family hug. We hugged for about five minutes.

"Ok! Enough with the fluff, guys, I'm hungry." Hailstorm whined.

"Stop whining, Hailstorm, it makes you sound younger than your kids." Dad said. I laughed.

"Haha, so funny aren't you, Moonshade." Hailstorm said, sarcastically, "Now come on, let's eat."

We all walked down to the dining hall. Flare stood there waiting for me. She ran up and hugged me. The grass burnt behind her. I put my wing around her and sat down. "You know what I talked to you about yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well, I think I found a way out." She said.

"But why would you even go outside, though?" I asked.

"Haven't your parents told you about the outside world?" She asked.

"Yeah. They said about dragons that are hundreds of years old." I said.

"Don't you want to see it?" She asked.

"Kind of." I replied. Cows burst into our conversation.

"Then let's go." She said. Before I could ask where, she got up and ran in the direction of where the cows were coming from. We ran and made it to a door locked from the outside. The bottom door was opened letting fish through.

"I could swim under there and let you through." I suggested. She nodded. I swam under the top door and jumped onto a ledge. I found a lever and pulled it down. The door sprang up and Flare walked in. I lifted the lever down and the door shut. I turned to Flare. "Can I try something with you?" I asked her. She nodded. I pinned her to the floor resting my talons on her shoulders. "My mom and dad always do this." I said, leaning my head in closer.

"Mine, too." Flare stated. I leaned my head closer to hers and we kissed. I pulled back.

"I now know why my dad said I couldn't do that." I said. She shook her head and I laughed.

We walked down the path. The sun blared outside the tunnel. I put my talon in front of my eyes. Mountains loomed in all directions. Flare was gawking at the sight. "Look." I said, pointing at two red dots in the sky.

"My tribe! They're here to save us!" She exclaimed. She started waving her wings.

"Flare." I said, "Flare, I don't think they're here to help us. FLARE!" A row of flames broke the conversation. We jumped out of the way. The Skywings landed, one of them had fiery blue eyes and the other was an average Skywing. Flare stared at her. "Just like you." I whispered.

"Do you not know who I am?" The dragon with blue eyes asked.

"No, we do not." I said.

"I'm Peril, Queen of the Skywings." She replied. I frantically fell to a bow. "That's better, by the way, who or what are you?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Who are your parents?" She answered.

"Moonshade and Wavepool. Why are you asking?" I asked. She glared at me and spat fire straight at us. I flared my wings and the flames bounced off of them. I felt a slight warmth on my wings. Flare let out a high pitched scream. The scream echoed off the cliffs around us.

Chapter 5- Moonshade

A scream broke through the dining room. "THAT'S FLARE!" Twister screamed. Hailstorm clutched Spark.

"Stay here." I ordered.

"I'm coming." Twister insisted. I nodded and we ran to the boulder. I pulled a lever that was high up the rock. The boulder rolled away. Peril stood covering her ears, beside her was another Skywing covering his ears. The children stood in front of them. I ran in between the queen and the children. Twister and I flared our wings at the Skywings.

"Don't come near them." I said.

"We'll kill you if you try." Twister demanded.

"That was what my dream was trying to tell me." I murmured. "Don't even try. We will loose." I said to Twister. I connected with Wavepool's mind. Help us, we'll be in the Skywing prison. I said to her.

We were clipped into the jail wires. "A perfect view," Peril laughed, "To watch your children die." She laughed deviously. I pulled on the wires. She laughed again and left. I tried to find Twister. I saw him at the other end of the arena.

They're first. I said.

"NO!!" He roared the roar echoed across the prison. "FLARE!!" I teared up inside. He started to cry.

Don't worry. I sent Wavepool and Hailstorm to get us. They'll rescue us and we'll save our children. I said, calmly.

Thank you. He cried.

Don't thank me, thank your partner. I said. Wavepool can't breathe fire.

But thank you anyway. You sent the message. He said, sadly. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted two dots. One was red and the other was blue-green. I wanted to jump with joy. Hailstorm and Wavepool crashed on the empty platform next to me. Hailstorm was cradling Spark.

"Ok, I'll get my partner, you get yours." Hailstorm ordered.

"I can't breathe fire." Wavepool said, defiantly.

"Then try using your claws." Hailstorm argued.

"Too much noise and movement someone would notice." Wavepool argued back. Hailstorm rolled her eyes.

"Fine, here, hold her and guard her with your life." She said, handing Spark to Wavepool.

"Ok. I will." She said. Hailstorm looked away and shot a burst of flame at one of the wires and it snapped in half. She did the same to another wire. I bent my head around and shot a burst of flame at the other wires. I scorched the wires connected to my wings. I flared my wings in freedom. "WAVEPOOL!" I yelled, running over and hugging her and making sure I didn't crush Spark. I kissed Wavepool. "Thank you, Hailstorm." I said and she nodded. "Let's go get Twister." I said. We flew around the arena, with Hailstorm flying sideways to block us from the view of the incoming dragons. Twister restlessly pulled on the wires when he saw Hailstorm and Spark.

"Shhh." Hailstorm shushed. She blew a flame on the two wires she did for me. Twister burnt the rest. He hugged Hailstorm and kissed her and he ran to Wavepool and took Spark.

"My baby." He said to Spark. She smiled slightly. He handed Spark back to Wavepool. "Protect her, we will be back with the other kids." Twister said. We flew down to the edge of the arena. We heard part Peril's opening speech. "...Twilight and Flare." She yelled as the crowd roared, "And they will be fighting-" She started. We flew down and landed in a battle position in front of our children.

"And they will be fighting nobody!" I screamed.

"Dad!" Twilight yelled.

"Stay behind me, son." I yelled. He crouched down behind my wing.

"THAT'S IT!!" Hailstorm yelled. She lit up the one side of the arena in flames. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ONE OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!!" She shot flames at another end of the arena. Peril nodded and ran behind a curtain. Guards shot down from the Pedestal where Peril was sitting. One of them shot flames at me and Twilight ran in front of me and flared his wings. The flames bounced off of his wings. I scorched the guard with flames and he wailed in pain. The arena was in flames by the time we left. We landed, I looked at the cave, and gasped.

Chapter 6- Moonshade

Flames burst from the entrance of the cave. "NO!!" I screamed. I lurched forward, but Wavepool stopped me. I fell to my knees and began to cry. "NO!!" I cried. I sniffled and stood up. "We need to find a new cave. We can't stay here, It's too dangerous." I said, straightening up. I rose to be taller than the top of Hailstorm's wings. We all flew to a mountain slightly north of Jade Mountain. We spent, at least, two months there before Peril found us. We then stayed in a cave farther north of the last.

"Dad!" Twilight said to me, "Come quick! It's Mom!" I ran into a cave where Wavepool slept. She groaned and turned in her sleep. I put a hand on her shoulder and read her mind. I jumped back. "What happened?" He asked. I looked at him

"You're about to have a new sibling." I said. He jumped in the air high enough to jump over my wings. Wavepool jolted awake and looked at me.

"Hi honey." She said to me.

"You knew." I said. She looked confused at me.

"About what?" She asked.

"How long did you know?" I asked. Her eyes bulged.

"Since it started seven months ago." She said. "Are you mad at me?" My expression changed from anger to happiness.

"No! Are you kidding? I'M GONNA' HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!" I screamed. I scooped up Wavepool and Twilight in my wings. I hugged them until we fell over. Twilight and I laughed.

"Honey," Wavepool warned, "Be careful."

"Oh yeah." I said, jumping up, "Twilight." He got up.

"Yeah Dad." He said.

"I need you to help me be the man of the house. You need to take care of Mom as much as you can, ok?" I asked. He smiled lighting up the lights on his chest.

"Sure, Dad." He said, cheerily.

"I love you, my baby boy." I said, kissing his forehead.

"Dad, I'm 3 years old, I'm not a baby." He whined.

"No, but your my baby boy." I said. Wavepool laid down on the floor. I walked out to Hailstorm and Twister. "Hello Hailstorm, good day to you." I said walking cheerily around Hailstorm.

"Are you sick?" She asked.

"No." I said still walking cheerily.

"Do I need to take your temperature?" She asked.

"Nope." I said still walking.

"Can you stop?" She asked. I sat down in front of her. "I don't know." She said.

"Wavepool's pregnant." I said. Her jaw dropped.

"How far into pregnancy?" She asked

"Seven months." I answered.

"TWO MONTHS!! TWO MONTHS UNTIL SHE HAS HER EGG!! IT WON'T SURVIVE WITH PERIL LOOKING FOR US!" She yelled.

"Yes it will, Twilight and I will guard it with our lives." I said, defiantly, "He promised me so and I promised Wavepool so." Twilight came out Flare dashed out of her family's cave and held Twilight's front talons.

"GUESS WHAT!" Twilight said, happily.

"What?" Flare asked.

"MY MOM IS GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!" He said, joyously. Flare smiled and hugged him. He put his wing around her and sat down. They murmured to each other.

"You know what, I think I know a place where everyone is safe." I said.

"Really, where?" Hailstorm asked.

"Looks like we will be paying a visit to Bromeliad and Burweed." I said.

"YES!" She yelled. We spent another month at that cave. And flew slightly north to edge of the Mudwing kingdom. Guards shifted their spears to block our way. One was slightly leaner than the other.

"We've come to see Burweed and Bromeliad." I said. The one dragon removed his helmet and started to shift colors. "BROMELIAD!" I yelled and hugged him.

"HAILSTORM! MOONSHADE! TWISTER! WAVEPOOL!" He yelled. "Who are these three?" I walked over to Twilight, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my little man, Twilight." I said.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Great kid you got there." Bromeliad said

"And these are my daughters. Spark and Flare." Hailstorm said. Bromeliad stared at Twilight as he walked over to Flare and put his wing around her. He looked at Wavepool and looked at her stomach.

"I see you have another on the way." He said.

"Yep, in one month." I said, pulling Wavepool to my side with my arm.

"Looks like you'll be staying with us then." He said and I nodded. We walked through a gate. The kingdom was made up of a bunch of huts surrounding a large pyramid like structure. We walked into the tower we made a right a left and up a flight of stairs. "The expecting family will stay here." He said. My family and I walked into a large room filled with Mudwing families with eggs. Burweed stood next to an egg.

"Burweed!" I said. She jumped up when she saw us.

"Wavepool! Moonshade! Who are you?" She asked Twilight.

"I'm Twilight." He said proudly.

"Our little boy." Wavepool stated.

"And another on the way, I see. Well come you must be tired. I'm watching my own egg." Burweed said and Bromeliad kissed her. Wavepool laid down next to a vibrant, multicolored egg. I laid down behind her and Twilight in front, and we fell asleep.

Chapter 7- Hailstorm

We watched as Wavepool and her family laid down in the hatchery. "Come with me." Bromeliad signalled. We walked with him down the hallway to a room. There was a sign on the door that said "Vacant." Bromeliad flipped the sign around so it now said "Occupied." He turned to look at us. "This is your room." He said, opening the door. It was a nice room that looked and posed as a normal cave. "See you tomorrow." He said. We walked in and closed the door behind us.

"We need to get some sleep." Twister said and I nodded. He laid down on the floor and I laid in front of him, placing my back against his chest. Spark laid in front of me, she curled into a little ball and slept against my stomach and chest. Flare slept right above our heads. The warmth of her scales radiated to our little huddle. We fell asleep.

I woke up Flare and Twister were already awake "Hi honey." Twister said.

"Hi." I said and He walked over to me. He put his talon on my shoulder. Spark sat sleeping against my chest. We went to a large room where dragons were eating. Moonshade dashed past us with cow meat in his mouth. We sat down and ate breakfast. We wandered the halls, ate lunch, wandered more, and ate dinner. We went back to the room. Every day was like this until one month after. We stood in the hatchery outside a room. Wavepool crept inside the room, breathing heavily. Moonshade made a frantic dash into the room. We waited for a little while and then the door burst open.

"Twilight, she wants you." Moonshade said. Twilight dashed into the room. We waited some more and then Moonshade opened the door and signaled us in. Wavepool was laying down with a sunrise purple egg in her talons.

"Why isn't it a baby dragonet?" Twilight asked.

"We're not scavengers, we lay eggs." Wavepool answered.

"Yes we are." He said turning into a scavenger with a purple shirt and brown hair that is dyed purple at the ends. He has blue-green eyes that look like Wavepool's. He turned back into a dragon.

"Yes, honey, but that's not how it works." Wavepool told him. He smiled. Moonshade took the egg from Wavepool and held it up to a lit torch. A shadow was casted from the light.

"Dad! Don't burn the egg!" Twilight yelled.

"Shhhh, honey, your father knows what he's doing." Wavepool hushed. Moonshade

studied the shadow.

"It's… a girl!" Moonshade announced. He removed the egg from the light. "A baby girl. My baby girl." He said, handing the egg to Wavepool. She cradled it in her arms. A Mudwing burst through the door. She was wearing a cape of scales. She was followed by another Mudwing and Clay. "Clay, my old friend." Moonshade said, hugging Clay.

"Moonshade." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"My partner just had another egg." Moonshade replied.

"Oh, really, who?" He asked.

"Wavepool." I replied. "Why are you here?"

"My brothers egg is about to hatch." He said. "You guys want to see?" He asked us all.

"Sure." I said.

"You stay and rest, Wavepool." Moonshade said.

"Gladly." She said.

"Can I come, Dad?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Moonshade said.

"I'm coming." Flare insisted. She walked next to Twilight.

"Spark and I are staying here." Twister said.

"Be right back, honey." I said to him. We walked to a room separated by a gaping hole in the wall. On the side of the wall a sign was posted that said "Royal Hatchery". "Clay! Your brother is-"

"King Umber." He interrupted. We walked into the hatchery and the female dragon turned around and looked at us. She was a regular Mudwing but she was adorned with jewels. She wore a robe of scales.

"Clay! What are they doing here?" She said.

"Just a few friends I was telling you about, Arum." He said.

"The Half-Breeds. Cool, show me." Arum insisted. Moonshade transformed into a scavenger and then back into a dragon. Something jostled in front of her. We looked and saw a blood-red egg moving in a nest below her. A small hole in the egg appeared. The hole grew as the small dragon popped his head out. "By the three moons! He's so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Just like you." Umber said. The small dragon leaped from the hole.

"I'll call you… Amber." Arum said. The little Mudwing jumped around. He fell down and looked up at me. He looked at my wings and skidded away. I smiled and lowered my wings.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." I said. Amber crept up to me slowly. I lowered my head and he ran back to Arum. She laughed.

"It's getting late." Moonshade said.

"I wish you could stay." Arum complained.

"Me too, your majesty." I said, bowing to Arum.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Umber added.

"Goodnight." We all said in unison.

Twilight and Moonshade left to go to the hatchery. We walked into our room and laid the same way we did every night. We slept.

"HAILSTORM! WHERE'S SPARK!" Twister screamed. I looked down and saw nothing.

"SPARK!" I screamed. I burst through the door. Burnt footprints that were slightly bigger than mine starred before me. Claw marks lined the hallway. "PERIL!" I roared. Wavepool sat at the end of the hallway with her talon on one of the footprints. Moonshade put his talon on her back. "What happened?" I asked.

"Peril stole our egg and Wavepool believes she smashed it." He said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, your egg is not broken and we are going to get them back." I said.

Chapter 8- Moonshade

A.N.- The suits the half-breeds wear as scavengers are animus touched and act like portable Nightwing tunnels. Which is the reason they travel so fast.

Hailstorm smiled, as we walked towards the end of the palace. We got outside and lifted off into the air. In a matter of seconds, we came up to the Skywing palace. Hailstorm branched off to the right and I kept flying towards the arena. Dragons roared from the arena, which probably meant Peril arrived. I saw her sit on the throne facing the arena. I flew down to a passage leading to behind the throne. I broke a piece of stone off the wall and walked up to the balcony. I smacked the stone into a guard standing on the right of Peril and drug him behind the curtain leading to the balcony. I did the same to the guard on the left. I reached out and drug the heavy throne behind the curtain. I threw it on the ground and the arm fell off of the chair as Peril rolled off. I picked the arm up and knocked Peril out with it. I lodged it around her arms and drug her to the platform. She woke up and stood in front of me. "WHERE IS IT?" I yelled.

"Right here." She said pulling out the egg from a hole in the cave. "Awww. It looks so warm. Stinks if I would…" She held her arm out over the edge of the platform.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. She dropped the egg over the edge. I smiled. She stared at me, confused.

"I just dropped your egg." She said.

"I know, that's why I brought backup." I said as Hailstorm landed beside me. She handed me my egg and I cradled it. Smoke flared from Hailstorm's nostrils.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Hailstorm screamed so loud the dragons in the arena silenced. Peril pointed to the arena where a small dragon in a cage. The cage lowered above a dehydrated Seawing. Hailstorm roared and shoved Peril off the edge of the platform. Peril fell to the rocks below. Hailstorm wailed in pain as her hands sizzled. I took her hands and shoved them into the snow on the mountains. She sighed in relief as we floated down to the ledge. I looked over the edge. Peril's body laid down the ledge with a spire of rock through her chest. The guards stared at Hailstorm.

"You killed Queen Peril." He asked Hailstorm.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Hailstorm." She answered. The guard bowed to her.

"All hail Queen Hailstorm." He said.

"I am not bowing down to her." I said.

"Bow before the Skywing Queen." Another guard said pointing a spear at me. Before I could move even an inch, Hailstorm dashed over through the curtain which tore it off the wall. She flew quickly over to the cage and tore the side of the cage off.

"MY BABY!" She screamed, clutching Spark. She let out a whimper and pulled away from her mother. She flew down the hallway and disappeared into another room. I flew into the room and saw Spark sitting on the other side of the room with a Skywing who was close to her age.

"Oh please, Moonshade, don't let mother know. She'll kill someone." She said laying a talon on his chest. "Crimson's the only one who believes in me."

"I won't tell her," I said, "but she's going to find out sooner or later." She nodded sadly as I started to fly out the door. "By the way, you two are really cute together." I said as I left the room. I turned and flew down the hallway. I turned around a corner and came face to face with a sinister looking Hailstorm. I yelped and jumped back from her, falling on the ground.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"In there." she said, pointing at the room from where I came from. I saw a gold bracelet with rubies encrusted in it on her arm. She was wearing a gold diadem with a large ruby in the center. She wore a gold robe with rubies splattered throughout it.

"Is this Nightwing posing a threat to you." A guard on her right said.

"No, he's my…" She said glancing at me, "He's my brother." I smiled as I stood up. I rose to be taller than all three of them, although Hailstorm was taller than the guards. "Now, what did you do?" She asked turning towards me.

"I did nothing I went in there and tried to talk to her. She just needs to be alone." I said.

"Can't she be alone with me?" She asked.

"No," I said. She's already with someone I thought. "Just let her go, she 3 years old now. She can take care of herself."

"You don't know how it feels." She said, defiantly.

"Yes I do. Do you think I wanted to let Twilight go outside with Flare? Do you think I wanted him to almost die? He did that himself because I let him go. 'Learn to loosen the slacks a bit.'" I said quoting Twilight.

"Ok, I'll let her go, but if you see her again, tell her I want to talk to her." She said. I read her thoughts and almost jumped at her.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Any time." I turned around and hid behind a corner before the guards escorted her the opposite direction.

"You look beautiful, Your Majesty." The one guard said.

"You know I'm taken." She said and the guard slouched a little. His face seemed to frown.

"By him?" He asked.

"THREE MOONS, NO! I HAVE TWO SKYWING DAUGHTERS AND YOU THINK I CHOSE A NIGHTWING! BY THE THREE MOONS, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! AND HE'S MY FREAKING BROTHER! YOU'RE REALLY AN IDIOT!" I heard her scream as she walked away. I went into the room with Spark and Crimson.

"She agreed to let you go, but she's coming tonight." I warned.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I can read minds." I said with my mind. He put his talons to his head.

"What's happening?" He yelled.

"You ask a lot of questions." I said.

"I know, he does that when he meets someone new. That's why I love him. He's not a mindless zombie who agrees with everything everyone says. He taught me not to be like that just because I'm small." Spark explained. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat down together.

"I'll be here watching for Hailstorm. You two go to sleep." I said.

"Do you think you can stay up that long?" She asked.

"I have a child, you learn to stay up that long." I answered. She nodded and laid down. Crimson laid down behind her.

"Goodnight, Crimson." I heard Spark say

"Goodnight, Spark." Crimson replied.

I stood up straight and tried to ignore them. Don't think of her. Don't do it. I thought. Wavepool and Twilight...AND OUR EGG! I looked down at my talons. One was on the floor and the other was holding the Sunrise purple egg. I almost forgot it was there. I thought. I saw a nook in the wall on the opposite side of me. You'll be safe there. I thought.

I stood watch for hours, and all of a sudden the door started to creak open. Hailstorm butted her head in. I jumped to a battle stance. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking in with a torch in her talon. "'Leave her alone,' you said. Well it looks like There ARE ALREADY TWO PEOPLE IN HERE WITH HER!" She yelled.

"NO ONE WILL DIE TONIGHT!" I yelled back.

"YES SOMEONE WILL!" She screamed, pointing at Crimson. "HE WILL!" She charged in our direction dropping the torch. I clashed my talons into her outstretched ones. I tried throwing her off balance but she was pushing too hard. I moved my talon back and scratched her face. She jumped back and touched her wound. She jumped forward and shoved me off balance. My head smacked against the wall. With the last scrap of consciousness, I watched Hailstorm charge at Crimson. Spark jumped in front of her, flaring her wings.

"NO MOM!" Spark yelled, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"FINE!" Hailstorm argued, "YOU CAN HAVE HIM...IF...I WATCH YOU EVERY HOUR OF EVERY DAY!"

"NO MOM!" Spark argued back.

"Then I'll have to kill him." Hailstorm said quietly.

"THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" Spark yelled.

"No I can't do that." Hailstorm said.

"Well than you can't kill him." Spark said defiantly. The scene began to fade away.

"Fine, but if he tries to hurt you physically or emotionally, he dies." Hailstorm ordered. Spark smiled and hugged Crimson. They turned to leave, but they saw me and gasped. After that, the scene went black.

Chapter 9- Spark

I slept in a ball next to my mother. She was breathing evenly and I felt it along my back. I didn't know how long I was sleeping before I felt a talon slide over my mouth and my eyes. The captor drug my squirming body out the door. The talons were removed for blindfolds and gags. The captor slumped my squirming body over it's shoulder. I felt the shoulder shift and melt away. I almost tried to scream as I started to melt away as well. The gag and blindfold were removed and I was inside the Skywing arena. Peril stood in front of me with Moonshade's egg in her hand. "Hello, Spark." Peril said smugly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Simple. Your mother." Peril said. I scowled at her. She smirked, slyly. "You will stay right here," She said, putting the egg in a nook on the wall. "and wait for your daddy to come and rescue you. Your room is right there, now go." She said to me, pointing at a room down the hall. I walked slowly to the door. I opened the door and stepped inside. A guard walked in and shut the door. He stood watch by the door. He looked like he was about my age and was a lot taller than me. I stood on my hind legs and touched his shoulder. He looked down at me and I smiled.

"Who are you? Why did you do that? Why are you so pretty? Oh no, did I just say that? Am I doing it again?" He asked. I looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, I ask a lot of questions when I meet someone new. What is your name?"

"Are you doing it again?" I asked and he laughed.

"No." He laughed.

"Ok, good. I'm Spark." I said.

"Oh, I'm Crimson." He said.

"Did you mean what you said while you were asking those questions." I asked.

"About you?" He asked, I nodded. "And being…" I nodded. He looked down bashfully. "Yes I did." I smiled bashfully.

"Well...um...I guess...I feel the same about you." I said.

"I can't choose you though." He said.

"Why can't you?" I said, walking up to him and placing my talon on his chest.

"Peril said you stick with your mother too much. I saw you when the arena was burned. You do stick around her too much." He said.

"What if I need protection?" I complained.

"Guess how old I am." He said.

"I don't know 6 or 7." I guessed.

"I'm 4 years old and my mother trusts me to protect myself. You're better than that. I can tell there's more to you than what meets the eye just by looking at you." He said.

"You're right and if anyone knows I'm better than a baby, she should. I'm tired of being treated like a child." I said.

"'At a girl. Now, tell me more about yourself before I chose you." He said. I told him most about my life. I left out the personal things like enjoying the fact that I was a mother's child and liking a different dragonet. "Wow," He said, "I haven't even heard of a person who lived to see that much action. I may be loyal to Peril, but I'm not going to find any other dragon like you. So… will you be my partner?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"You mean having eggs?" I asked worriedly.

"No," He laughed, "Not yet at least."

"Well in that case… Yes!" I said. He pulled me in and kissed me.

Chapter 10- Moonshade

I woke up slowly. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"Shhh…" She said, "You just bumped your head really hard." She smiled. "I waited for you to wake up and while I was waiting, I noticed something." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a silver scale on the outside of each eye. Here, look." She said, handing me a mirror. I looked in and saw two silver scales on the outside of my eyes which almost looked like teardrops.

"Huh. I never noticed that." I said, skeptically. I handed her the mirror and tried to sit up. I held my head and winced from the pain. Wavepool lurched forward. I stood up.

"What ever happened to the egg?" Wavepool asked.

"Follow me." I said and walked to the room where Spark and Crimson were staying. Flare sat in a corner staring at a wall.

"Who said you could come in here?" She asked not looking at me.

"She did." I said pointing to the egg in it's hiding spot.

"The egg." Flare whispered in surprise. Wavepool grabbed the egg and hugged it.

"How long were you looking for it?" I asked.

"A month." Wavepool said.

"A MONTH! WAS I ASLEEP THAT LONG?! ALSO, HOW DID IT TAKE YOU THAT LONG TO FIND IT?!" I yelled in surprise.

"We didn't find it." Wavepool mourned. I smiled at her.

"I'm not mad or disappointed. I was just shocked because I knew how smart you are and how observant you are." I cooed. She smiled shamefully. I reached my arm down to the egg and I put my talon on it. "This is our child," I said, "and it will hatch no matter what." I turned to leave with her.

"There's something you should know before you go out there." Wavepool warned.

"What?" I asked.

"Hailstorm changed the Skywing alliance in the war and now they're fighting for the Nightwings. She's paranoid that something will happen so she's sending you with guards if you try to leave the arena." Wavepool explained.

"I just want to see my son." I said.

"He's in the palace library." Flare said. My eyes lit up when she said library.

"He gets that from you." Wavepool said.

"I know." I said, smiling, "Goodbye, stay here and guard the egg." I kissed her and left the room and down the hall to the platform. I started to take off, but two guards stopped me.

"Queen Hailstorm said that no one leaves without a guard accompanying them." One of the guards said.

"Then let's go." I said, grabbing the guard's wrist and dragging him as I flew to the palace. We arrived at the palace and the guard's head was spinning. I walked down the hallway and found a door that read, "Queen Hailstorm's room." Wonder how many times that sign is changed. I thought. I knocked on the door.

"WHAT NOW?!" Hailstorm screamed angrily. She burst from the door and gasped. "Moonshade! I-"

"I know. I came to ask you where the library is." I interrupted.

"Down the hall, two lefts, and the door is on your right." She said. I turned and walked down the hall and turned left. I turned at the next left and saw a door that was on the right that had a sign hanging on it saying, "Library." I opened the door and saw Twilight on the floor reading a scroll. I crept over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He gasped and turned around.

"DAD!" He yelled and hugged me. I winced and held my head. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I cried.

"I was reading this." He said pointing to the title. In large letters, the title said, "The Half-Breed Prophecy." I smiled. I turned my talon into a scavenger's hand. He did the same and we held hands.

"See the author?" I asked. In smaller letters the scroll read, "By: Moonwatcher."

"Yes?" Twilight asked.

"Can I tell you something about her?" I asked. He nodded. "She's my mom."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"You know who Anemone is?" I asked.

"The animus dragon?" He asked. I nodded. "What about her, she was Mom's Mom?" I nodded. "Sure." He said sarcastically.

"Seriously." I said. He rolled up the scroll. "Let's go, I need to talk to Hailstorm." I turned my hand back into a talon and so did he. We walked to the room with the sign that said, "Queen Hailstorm's room." I knocked on the door.

"AGAIN!" She yelled. She burst open the door.

"I have a way to end the war." I said.

"Tell me because these darn Skywings are bugging me all day." She complained. I told her the plan to assassinate Queen Glacier. "Great! Twister, stay here and watch the kids and the palace while I go and end the war."

"Ok." He said back. We walked to a platform and flew off and to the arena. I found Wavepool in the hallway and told her to come along. We all walked out to the platform and lifted off. We flew to the Nightwing tunnels and landed outside the forest. We all turned into scavengers and walked into the forest.

"The hole should be right about-" I started and we yelled as we fell down the hole and into a net. "Here." I winced. The net lowered to the floor. Two Night wings looked in the net.

"Hey Moonwatcher, scavengers." The one said. My eyes lit up and stared at the other one. She had the same teardrop scales as I did but her's were smaller. I smiled. "I think that one likes you."

"No, Firebreather, it doesn't." Moonwatcher said to the other dragon, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, that one has an egg." Firebreather said, reaching for my egg. I jumped in front of his talon.

"If you even go near my daughter I will kill you." I said. Firebreather gasped and I turned into a dragon. "Moonwatcher, the prophecy maker. Mom."

Chapter 11- Moonshade

"Son." Moonwatcher said happily.

"Do you know where Nightflight is?" I asked.

"Hunting." She said.

"Where is Starflight?" I asked.

"Where he usually is." She said. I walked back to Twilight.

"See I told you she was my mom." I said.

"Who's this?" Moonwatcher asked pointing at Twilight. Everyone was in their dragon form.

"This is my son." I said.

"I'm a GRANDMOTHER!" Moonwatcher shouted. "I AM getting old."

"Soon to be a grandmother of two." I said waving my hand at Wavepool and the egg.

"TWO! WOW, speaking of two. Would you like to meet your sister?" Moonwatcher asked.

"Sister?" I puzzled. Moonwatcher nodded. "Half-Breed?"

"No. Hold on, Moonlight! Come here!" My mother screamed. A small dragonet skipped over to us. She was small and looked nothing like me. She was chubbier than me and had a lower jaw bone than me and had no teardrop scales.

He's bigger than I thought. Her thoughts told me.

Well you're smaller than I thought. I told her.

"WHAT IS THIS!" She yelled. "I CAN'T READ MINDS!"

But I can talk to people with my mind. Mind Readers or not. I said with my mind.

Creepy. She said with her mind.

What's creepy is that you're my sister. You're also my kid's aunt and you're only 5. I told her. She glared at me. I walked past them and went in the second tunnel. Starflight sat reading a scroll. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Moonshade!" He shouted happily. I hugged him and extended a talon to Wavepool. She cradled the egg in her talons. "Congrats. Is it your first?"

"Nope, second." I said referencing Twilight.

"Nice to meet you!" Twilight said cheerily.

"You too! Has it really been that long!" Starflight marveled. I laughed.

"How's Lifegiver?" I asked

"He's fine." Starflight said and a four year old dragonet ran out to him. "Speak of the devil." Fatespeaker ran after Lifegiver.

"Lifegiver! Get back here, Daddy's busy." She yelled.

"No. Let him come." Starflight said.

"Fatespeaker," Wavepool said, "I see you can keep up the family."

"Same to you." Fatespeaker said looking at the egg and then to me.

What? I asked. She fidgeted.

You're so young. She said.

It was to her consent, if you were wondering. Now stop thinking like that there's kids here. I said and she glared at me. I rested my hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Go say hi to Lifegiver, buddy." I said. He slowly walked over to Lifegiver.

"Hey." Twilight said shyly. Starflight smiled.

"Hi." Lifegiver stuttered.

"You… Do you like… like to read scrolls?" Twilight stuttered.

"Yeah! A lot! How about you?!" Lifegiver chirruped.

"A whole lot!" Twilight yelled.

"Come on! We've got a HUGE library!" Lifegiver yelled and they walked away happily.

"Ahhhh… to be young again." Starflight dreamed.

"Two kids, a partner, and now my kid's got himself a future partner." I complained.

"Really! Who?" Starflight asked.

"Hailstorms daughter, Princess Flare." I said.

"Princess?" He asked.

"Yeah Hailstorm was anointed queen after we killed Peril and that makes her daughters, Spark and Flare, princesses." I said as Hailstorm walked out of the tunnel. She was wearing a diadem with an aquamarine encrusted in the gold ring. She was wearing a golden robe that was now encrusted in aquamarine gems. She was still wearing the gold bracelet.

"You look nice." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're wearing something different?" I asked.

"No. These stones are magicked." She said, "They change colors." Twilight came running back out of the hallway.

"Dad! You need to see this!" Twilight yelled. He ran with me to the library. There were about 17 shelves of scrolls. Each with about 4 rows in them. "Isn't it huge?"

"The Skywing palace's is bigger." I said.

"It's all we could rescue from Jade Mountain." Starflight said tearing up.

"Jade Mountain?" Twilight asked.

"Jade Mountain Academy." I explained, "Two months before the Second War, the Skywings attacked Jade Mountain and burnt it to the ground. Only 5 of the 35 dragonets escaped. Kinkajou, Umber, Anenome, Sora, and Moonwatcher."

"Your mom." Twilight marveled.

"All of the instructors survived. Starflight and Fatespeaker were included in them." I said.

"We didn't want the scrolls to burn so Clay, Fatespeaker, and I tried to take them out before they burned." Starflight added.

"Twilight would be perfect for the job if he were born back then, but I was a young dragonet when that happened." I said.

"Why?" Lifegiver asked, looking up from his scroll.

"I'm fireproof." Twilight answered.

"Really?" Lifegiver asked. Twilight flared his wings and Lifegiver blew flames on him. Twilight screamed in pain and jumped forward.

"TWILIGHT!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Just kidding." He said. I glared.

"Twilight don't do that!" I scolded. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. "You almost gave me a heart attack." I said between laughs. "But seriously I'm not going to be as nice next time so never do that again."

"Kids." Starflight said sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you try to have a daughter? I mean, for someone to take over the throne." I said.

"Less to threaten Fatespeaker. Plus, one's enough. Although it would be nice to have someone to take over the throne." Starflight reasoned. Fatespeaker walked up behind him.

"Speaking of which, I have something to tell you." She said.

"Let me guess, your-" He said sarcastically.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Wait, really!" He screamed. She nodded. "How long?"

"Two days until it arrives, one month and two days until it hatches." She said.

"We need to get you into hospitality now." He said, taking her to the hospital wing. Wavepool came up to me and rubbed my back. She was holding the egg and I touched it. The egg was warm and felt comfortable. I took the egg from her and sat down. She sat down with me and was still rubbing my back. I shifted a little and she stopped. I put my wing around her and pulled her closer. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Back when we first fell in love," I said, "Did you think we would have kids?"

"Not when we first fell in love," She answered, "But as soon as you asked me to be your partner, and when I said yes, I knew that in the future this man," She touched my chest. "Is going to be a father."

"Well, as soon as you said yes, I knew that my kids were going to have great mother." I said. I kissed her forehead as Moonwatcher walked in.

"I was just here to meet my daughter, but now I see that you two love each other very much." Moonwatcher said and Wavepool giggled. "Ha! Someone DOES think I'm funny." I laughed. "Wow! It must be a family thing." She laughed. We all laughed and Twilight ran in.

"What did I do?" He asked. We all laughed except for him.

"You did nothing, son. We weren't laughing at you." I said, still laughing. I handed Wavepool the egg. "Come here." I said. He ran to me and I hugged him. "I love you, buddy." I said.

"I love you too, Dad." He said.

"Hey, do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked, letting him go. Wavepool walked over to us and smiled.

"No, Dad, what is tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's your birthday." I said.

"Oh." He said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just… Flare isn't here to celebrate." He said, sadly.

Awwww. Wavepool thought.

"We'll get the attack over with and the we'll go to the palace and celebrate. If we don't get the job done in time, we'll celebrate the next day." I reasoned.

"Ok." He said, happier. Starflight and Hailstorm walked out of the tunnel to the hospital wing.

"I've heard the plan and I think it might work. Although, we need a way to draw out Glacier or my troops will freeze." Starflight said.

"Or…" I said, my eyes lighting up. "We could get something extremely hot-"

"Flare!" Twilight and Hailstorm yelled.

"But how do we get to her?" Twilight asked.

"Our suits!" I said.

"Or…" Starflight said reaching into a pouch around his neck. "You could use this." He revealed a ring. "If you think of where you want to go… BAM! You're there and anyone you are touching goes with you."

"The only one here who can touch her is-" I started and turned to Twilight. "Go get her and come right back, she'll be in the Skywing palace." I said putting the ring on him.

"Dad. I'm scared." He said. "I want you with me."

"I'm always with you." I said hugging him. He smiled. "Now think of the Skywing palace." I said, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said as he started to melt away. In a flash he was gone.

Chapter 12- Twilight

I reformed inside the Skywing palace. "TWISTER! FLARE!" I yelled. The guard in front of the door covered his ears. "Where is King Twister?"

"He's busy." The guard said.

"GET HIM! NOW! THIS COULD END THE WAR!" I screamed and he bit his lip. He walked inside the room behind him. Twister burst from the room.

"Who dares disturb my- TWILIGHT!" He yelled. Flare dashed out of the room and tackled me.

"Happy birthday." She said, cheerily.

"Happy birthday." I said. She hugged me.

"Hey, nice ring." She said.

"It's magicked and that's how we're going to get to the Nightwing village." I explained.

"Me?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm going." Twister said.

"No." I demanded, "The Skywing palace will be chaotic."

"But she'll be alone." He argued.

"I'll be with her and so will my dad and mom and Hailstorm as well." I offered.

"Ok, but keep her safe." He ordered. I put my talon on her back and thought of the Nightwing village and we started to melt.

"I will." I said as we melted away. When I reappeared, Mom and Dad were holding each other's talons and reassuring each other.

"See, I told you." Dad said and Mom hugged me.

"Where's the egg?" I asked.

"In the hospital wing." Mom said.

"Oh, well I got Flare, but I'm not leaving her." I said, "Twister told me to protect her. So I will."

"Fine, you can come." Dad complained. "Also, you're the only one who can touch her. That could come in handy." I smiled at Dad and turned to Flare and she smiled at me. "Give me the ring." Dad said and I tossed him the ring. Hailstorm and Starflight came out of the hospital wing. "Starflight, you can't come." Dad ordered.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're a king and you shouldn't be killed. Plus, your partner is expecting." Dad argued.

"She's a queen." He argued, pointing at Hailstorm.

"She's also a Half-breed." Dad argued.

"She's not a Half-breed." He said, changing his point from Hailstorm to Flare.

"No, but she's not a queen and she's a vital part of our plan." Dad argued, calmly.

"A-. B-." He stuttered and put his tail around his front talons. "Fine, just go." he said. Mom, Dad, Hailstorm, Flare, and I all held hands. Dad stood in the front of the line, Mom stood next to him, Hailstorm next to her, I stood next to Hailstorm, and Flare stood on the end. All of a sudden, Dad began to melt. Then Mom and Hailstorm. When it was finally my turn, I squeezed Flare's hand and she squeezed mine. I melted away.

We ended up in a castle that was made of ice. It was slightly cold but it would have been freezing if I wasn't standing next to Flare. "Everyone crowd around Flare." My dad said and everyone crowded around Flare.

"So much attention." Flare squeaked. We all walked to a guard standing next to a hallway. His spikes glistened neatly in the light.

"Where is Queen Glacier?" My dad demanded and the guard scoffed.

"Why would I tell a Nightwing." He said.

"Because I'm a Half-breed working for Queen Hailstorm, who just so happens to be standing right there." Dad said, pointing to Hailstorm, "The new queen has come to discuss war plans." The guard bit his lip.

"She's down the hallway and the door will be straight in front of you." He said. We went down the hallway and there stood a giant door made completely out of wood.

"Everyone, but Flare, run as fast as you can into the door." Dad commanded. Mom, Dad, Hailstorm, and I lined up in front of Flare and we all ran as fast as we could. I turned my shoulder to the door as we hit it. The door exploded sending shards of wood throughout the room.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Glacier yelled.

"Oh, that's because we broke our alliance. Light 'em up." Dad yelled as Flare lit all of the shards of wood on fire and all of the other doors on fire. The Icewing fell to their knees and they gasped, weakly. "Jump from flame to flame and take that shard of wood closest to Glacier and jam it into her." My dad whispered. I nodded and jumped into the first flame. I waited until no one knew I was there and jumped into the next. Before I knew it, I was at the last flame. I felt for the stick and found it laying next to my talon. I grabbed it, while not picking it up. I finally picked it up and jammed it into the back of a wheezing Glacier. She bent straight and screamed in pain. Before I knew it, she was on the ground and burnt to a crisp. The guards outside the room blew their ice breath on the flames at the door. Flare led us out of the room.

"Queen Glacier is dead." I said. The guards gasped.

"And all of her family was killed in war." The guard said, in shock. "That means we must choose a new queen."

"I must choose a new queen." I said.

"What? You aren't even a Icewing." The other guard said.

"No, but I killed the queen, therefore it is my right to choose." I said. The nodded to each other.

"Fine. What do you need?" The one guard said.

"I need all eligible Icewings in the kingdom." I said and the left. When they came back, they had seven, female, Icewings. "Dad, I want you to come with me, I'm going to ask them if they trust what you will do. If the say no we move on, but if they say yes, bow to them. You understand?" I whispered in my dad's ear and he nodded. We walked up to the first candidate. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Frost." She said.

"Frost, do you trust what he will do next?" I asked.

"No I do not." She answered.

"Ok," I said, walking to the next candidate. "What is your name?"

"Flake." She answered.

"Flake, do you trust what he will do next?" I asked.

"No, but I want to know what he'll do." She answered.

"Thank you," I said, walking to the next candidate. She was slightly smaller than the rest and looked more gentle and kind than the others. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Tundra." She answered kindly.

Intimidating name. I thought.

You can say that again. Dad said with his mind.

"Tundra, do you trust what he will do next?" I asked.

"Yes, in all honesty, I do." She said. I nodded and Dad bowed before her.

"All hail Queen Tundra!" I shouted. The Icewings bowed and so did Mom, Hailstorm, Flare, and I. When we got up, I stood to face the queen. "What is your first decree as queen?" I asked. She looked down at my dad and then at the Icewings.

"As queen of the Icewings, I proclaim peace between the Icewing and Nightwing tribes." She yelled and everyone cheered. An Icewing that was slightly taller than her ran up and hugged her and they kissed. "No more fighting." She said. We all smiled and got into our line and held hands. All of a sudden, we were back in the Nightwing village. This time, the library was filled with hundreds of Nightwings.

"What happened?" Starflight asked.

"No more fighting." Dad said. All of the Nightwings cheered and celebrated the end of the Second War of Pyrrhia.

Epilogue- Moonshade

Father. Again. Father. Again. I thought. The words kept playing through my mind. Father. Again. Father. Again. I sat in the Skywing hospital. Wavepool sat at my side and Twilight was next to her. Father. Again. Father. Again. I thought frantically. I squirmed around and waited.

"You're about as squirrely as last time." Wavepool said, laughing.

"You mean he was like this when I was born?" Twilight asked, his voice deeper than it was.

"I think he's worse now." She said waving her hand in front of my face.

What did they say? I don't care. Why did she do that? I don't care. Father. Again. Father.Again. I thought. The egg started to move. Father. Again. Father. Again. Father. Again. I thought faster. It cracked and then a hole burst in the shell. A small Seawing hopped from the egg. She lit up the only bioluminescent scales on the end of her nose. She was sunrise-purple and had no gills, no webbed talons, and her wings had silver scales speckled on them. She had two scales beside her eyes that looked like teardrops.

"Awrk." She said.

"What should we call her?" I asked Wavepool.

"How about… Dawn." She suggested.

"Dawn it is." I said.

"Awrk?" Dawn asked and she put her talon on mine and laid her head on my arm. I picked her up. "Awrk!" She yelled in terror. I held her close to my body and she slowly fell asleep, but just before she fell asleep, she spoke. Barely even a whisper, but she spoke. "Daddy." She said and fell asleep.

The series will continue in

The Half-Breed Prophecy: Book Three;

The Rebellion

Preview- Moonshade

We all sat in a circle. Tundra sat across from me, Starflight sat between me and her and across from Queen Thorn. I eyed Thorn, suspiciously. "There's nothing I can do. They're destroying my palace." Tundra stated.

"They keep trying to find my village, but fail every time." Starflight added.

"By order of Princess Sunny, I must always fight with King Starflight. But they also are attacking my subjects as well. The assassination rate at the Scorpion Den is at an all time high according to Sixclaws." Thorn said.

"We will fight if war breaks out. But we will only fight to end it we are not tools for anyone. Also, Hailstorm says her castle is under attack too." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Wavepool asked, rubbing my back with her talon.

"The Tri-be Rebellion." I said.


End file.
